Pterodactyl
by Isabelle321
Summary: Сладкие поцелуи и … динозавры?


**Автор/Переводчик:** J W Melmoth/Fistex

** Беты:** Fake fairy, DraconaMalfoy

**Благодарности:** Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и работу бетой, спасибо DraconaMalfoy за помощь! Посвящаю всем, кто любит пейринг Кадам и Криса с Оливером!

На улицы Нью-Йорка уже спустился вечер, когда Курт с Адамом возвращались в лофт в Бушвик после репетиции "Адамовых яблок". Адам каждый раз настаивал на том, чтобы проводить Курта домой, и хотя Курт уверял, что вполне может доехать на метро, он ценил этот жест. Вдобавок, так у них появлялось чуть больше совместного времени, только для них двоих; как бы ни были хороши Яблоки, на репетициях необходимо было выкладываться на полную, отдавая все время и внимание хору. К тому же, Курт сомневался, что Рейчел и Сантана когда-либо слышали слово "приватность". "И есть что-то особенное в том, чтобы идти пешком по улицам Нью-Йорка, держась за руки со своим парнем и представлять, что вы в старом черно-белом фильме", - думал Курт, улыбаясь Адаму.

За несколько кварталов до лофта они услышали первые раскаты грома, а уже через мгновение начался дождь. Поток воды был такой силы, будто кто-то включил машину для полива газона или повернул кран душа. Не успев опомниться, оба насквозь промокли. В течение нескольких секунд парни смотрели друг на друга в изумлении, с приоткрытыми ртами и широко раскрытыми глазами в полном замешательстве. Они стояли прямо посреди тротуара и, в одно мгновение, их притянуло друг к другу, словно магнитом, а губы встретились в поцелуе.

- Всегда мечтал сделать это, - прошептал в губы Адаму Курт. - Я тоже, - кивнул Адам, он смотрел на своего возлюбленного светящимися от счастья глазами, - хотя, у меня такое чувство, что мы должны продолжить поиски потерявшегося котенка или что-то в этом духе. - За такие слова Курт отблагодарил его поцелуем. Адам догадывался, что для Курта многое в Нью-Йорке было связано с его любимыми старыми фильмами… похоже, что и самому Адаму нравилось поддерживать желания Курта вдвоем посмотреть на места съемок особенных для шатена фильмов, вспоминать цитаты, и при этом он ни разу не усмехнулся и не попробовал шутить. И сейчас Курту нравилось, как Адам не боялся промокнуть, не переживал из-за своей обуви, пиджака и прически - он полностью погрузился в атмосферу, наслаждаясь тем, что стоял под дождем, обнимал его, живя настоящим.

Естественно, это не означало, что Курта совершенно не заботит состояние своей обуви и пиджака. - Нам следует зайти внутрь, - проговорил он, силой воли отрываясь от Адама и беря его за руку. - Не то можем простыть.

Они поднялись в лофт, Адам отжал шапочку в прихожей, прежде чем снова надел ее поверх мокрых волос. Он выглядел в точности как промокший щеночек и, без сомнения, был самым очаровательным из них. Курт улыбнулся. - Проходи, - предложил шатен. - Пока за окном такая гроза я никуда тебя не отпущу. Можешь подождать на диване, а я высушу твои джинсы. Ты можешь пока заварить нам чай.

Адам просиял. – Разве я могу отказаться от такого предложения, - заметил он и вслед за Куртом прошел внутрь. Тот окликнул соседок, но ответом ему была тишина. Сантана и Рейчел скорее всего пережидали грозу там, где она их застала. А значит, они были одни. Он повернулся к Адаму. - Я должен сделать все возможное, чтобы сохранить укладку и еще мне нужно умыть лицо, после этого займусь нашей одеждой. А пока просто положи все в корзину около двери в ванну, хорошо? Я быстро. - Он приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы подарить еще один поцелуй Адаму, короткий в этот раз, чтобы не залить стекающими каплями дождя все вокруг и скрылся в ванной. Нью-Йоркский дождь был в высшей степени романтичным явлением, но Курт мог поклясться, что чувствует осевшие на его коже смог и капли кислотного дождя.

Выйдя из ванной, сложив намокшую одежду Адама вместе со своей в корзину для белья, Курт ожидал, что застанет Адама на кухне за приготовлением чая или на диване, в компании одной из его подушек. Но его предположения оказались ошибочны. Парень тут же устремил взгляд в сторону своего отгороженного уголка. Шторка у входа была полуоткрыта, что вызвало недовольство Курта. Что Адаму могло понадобиться в его спальне? Густо покраснев, он прикинул, что машине для сушки белья понадобится не меньше часа… будут ли Рейчел с Сантаной вне дома так долго? Шатен решил не тратить ни минуту и поспешил включить машину. Потом после короткого внутреннего спора он снял рубашку и в одном нижнем белье пошел в спальню.

- Не знал, что чай наше кодовое слово для …, - начал он, но замолчал, когда увидел Адама, завернутого в простыню, стоящего перед отрытым шкафом. - Ты не в моей постели, - произнес очевидное Курт, чувствуя как краснеют щеки от смущения. Внезапно он стал ощущать себя чересчур раздетым.

Адам обернулся к нему, он выглядел, по крайней мере, столь же смущенным, как и его парень. - Курт! Я… да, я не в твоей постели. Я просто… искал что-нибудь, чтобы одеть.

Курт улыбнулся. Видеть Адама-джентльмена, когда тот запинался, подбирая слова, было слишком очаровательно, чтобы испытывать неловкость. - Адам, ты же помнишь, что я уже видел тебя без одежды? А сейчас, когда Сантаны с Рейчел нет дома, я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне освежить эти воспоминания…

Курт надеялся, что теперь-то неловкость исчезнет, но опешил, увидев, что из-за его намека Адам покраснел еще сильнее и опустил взгляд на простыню, завернутую вокруг талии. - В любой другой день, Курт, я бы с радостью, но… видишь ли… сегодня был день стирки, и я … господи, это ужасно. Ты будешь смеяться, а после этого никогда больше не захочешь видеться со мной.

Курт приподнял бровь. - О чем это ты говоришь? - спросил шатен. Он получил ответ на свой вопрос, как только Адам сбросил простыню на пол, он глубоко вздохнул и отвел взгляд сторону.

- У тебя там … динозавры? - спросил Курт, постаравшись звучать нейтрально.

- Это птеродактили, - пробормотал Адам совершенно нервным голосом. - Одно из моих бывших увлечений. Я купил это белье давным-давно. И никогда не надевал, когда предполагал, ммм - ты же понимаешь - зрителей.

Курт честно старался, но не смог больше сдерживать свой смех. Он закрыл рот ладонью, и звуки которые он теперь издавал больше походили на фыркание. Адам с грустью посмотрел на него.

- Ты, скорее всего, считаешь, что я самый незрелый, немодный человек которого ты когда-либо видел, - предположил он. - Они совершенно несексуальны и… я только надену свои брюки и…

Курт прервал его, сокращая расстояние между ними в два быстрых шага, и положил руки на талию Адама. - Вы никуда не пойдете, мистер, - заверил шатен. - Думаешь, только потому, что теперь я работаю в "Vogue", я не увлекался динозаврами, когда был ребенком? В смысле, ты прав, эти боксеры самые нелепые из того, что я когда-либо видел... - Курт специально сделал паузу для драматизма и увидел, как Адам чуть вздрогнул, - но именно поэтому ты прямо сейчас их снимешь. Проблема решена.

Выражение неловкости на лице Адама сменилось недоверчивой улыбкой. - Я не заслуживаю тебя, - с благоговением прошептал парень.

- Скорее всего, нет, - подразнил Курт и потянул за резинку боксеров. - А теперь снимай их.


End file.
